


Wedding Bells?

by fireflies_corner



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflies_corner/pseuds/fireflies_corner
Summary: This fanfic was created as a response to a request on my Tumblr which goes as following:Could you do hc's for the brothers where Mc is on a call and they overhear the convo that's likeMc: Him and I-Friend: Are getting married?Mc: What? No, that-Friend: Shhh, no I have this entire thing planned outThen the friend just starts going off about different themes and color schemes while Mc is like ????
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Wedding Bells?

“Go and get MC right now, it’s not acceptable to be late for dinner like that”, Lucifer frowned at Mammon and the second-born quickly jumped on his feet.

“What am I, a delivery boy?” He murmured but deep in his heart, he was happy Lucifer asked him to do so. After all, he is MC’s FIRST, so this is his and only his responsibility to…

He stopped because he heard something… something like laughter? Giggles? Intrigued, he pressed his ear to the door.

“So, what I wanted to say…” He recognized MC’s tender and lovely voice and he also recognized that the voice was a bit nervous. Huh? Why would that be?

“JUST SAY IT!” The second voice was far more demanding and impatient. Wasn’t it MC’s best friend that they mentioned all the time? Ah, right. It’s evening in the human world too, and usually, around this time humans tend to call each other and talk…

“So um… Him and I…”

“Are getting married?!?!” The second voice burst happily.

Mammon could not believe his ears. Did… did MC really just say that? Did they probably… Wanted The Great Mammon as their husband?

“Hey scumbag, what takes you…”

“Shhhh you IDIOT!” Mammon whispered, grabbing Levi by his hoodie and pulling him close. “Listen to this!”

“What? No, I…” MC sounded frustrated.

“Ohhh let me guess! It is the hot tanned boy? The one with white hair? He looks so cool on the photos!”

Mammon melted inside. So he is cool huh? Take that, Lucifer!

In his arms, Levi chuckled silently. “LMAO, what a piece of crap” he whispered and suddenly gasped. “Satan? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Lucifer sent me to check you two. What are…”

“Shhh!!”

Meanwhile, the second voice was going on and on. “If it’s him, then it would be gold and black! Royal colors, you know! What is he like? What does he like? You know he looks a bit crazy so I think we can include some activities at the wedding, right? Like a gambling area! What do you say?”

MC paused for a moment and said “Oh, Mammon would love that. But… but I wasn’t talking about him…”

“How unfortunate” Satan grinned in the darkness of the corridor. “Ouch, Asmo, stop grabbing me from behind like that! What are you even doing here?”

“And what are you all hiding from me? Secrets? Exciting!” Asmo got really delighted and pressed his ear to the door too. “Hmhm, so what is our lovely MC talking about? Me, of course, but I had to ask out of politeness!”

The second voice said “Oh, it’s not him? So did you mean the blond guy? The one who loves cats and books? To be honest, I always believed you fell for him. Like, who wouldn’t? Still water runs deep! Ohhh, wedding in emerald colors! Emerald but make it kawaii! Maybe deserts shaped like cat paws? And omg we can gift everyone with books as a souvenir from you too!”

In Satan’s head, a puzzle clicked and got completed. His favorite human, his favorite color, and his favorite animal - everything was just perfect. And did… did they say MC always loved him? For real?

“Hey don’t get too carried away!” Mammon pushed him but gasped upon finding Belphie standing on his foot. “Da hell?!”

“What’s going on…” Lucifer was about to scold them but several hands from different directions sealed his mouth shut. Lucifer was in shock and was about to turn them all into ash when he heard…

‘Uhhh don’t make me guess! Maybe it’s the nerd guy? The one who made you that lovely yukata? Do you know how popular geek weddings are? Like, you can put the rings in a styled wooden box, and you can put gaming figurines on top of the cake, and you can also make so many quests for the guests!”

“No no, I didn’t mean”... MC sounded helpless but her friend was not ready to give up just yet.

“Oh I know! The angelic-looking one? Who dresses better than both of us together? Uhh that would be tough! I’m not sure he’d approve of my ideas because I bet his sense of style is much better… Oh, it’s not him? MC, I hate you! Okay, whom do we have left? Noooooo!”

The second voice sounded so excited that all brothers froze.

“This huge and incredibly hot redhead? Oh man I totally get you - like, look at that body, right?”

Beel got red when hearing that. At the same time, he had this weird tingling sensation deep in his chest - did MC also consider him hot? Did they really like the way he looks so much?

“Beel is not only muscles - he is amazing!” MC jumped to Beel’s defense, offended that her friend noticed his body first. Beel melted again while Mammon whined, “Ah man, unfair!” to Belphie. Belphie yawned.

“So no wonder you chose… wait, not him? Huh? His twin brother? The one with messy hair and a mischievous look in his eyes? He is a hottie too, though he also looks like a troublemaker… Though his palette is pretty obvious so it won’t be too difficult. Just leave enough pillows here and there for the guests.”

“I’m telling you, it’s not…” MC tried to say something but her friend just wouldn’t have it.

“I KNEW IT” the second voice sounded so content and loud that everyone, including Lucifer, stood in surprise and shock. “You took the number one prize, MC, you chose the eldest brother!”

Lucifer felt blood rushing to his cheeks. His brothers were piercing him with their eyes and Asmo said in a sweet voice “Lucifer, my dear brother, would you mind explaining a few things to us?”

But before Lucifer could open his mouth, they heard the second voice again: excited and happy:

“An incredibly stylish, black wedding! Gothic, mysterious, unique! Red wine for the guests, classic music, probably happening in a castle or something. Oh my, I am getting goosebumps just thinking of it!”

“Odette!” MC finally managed to interrupt. “What I wanted to say is…”

Everyone held their breath. Satan was holding a hand on Mammon’s mouth, just to make sure. Asmo grabbed Beel’s arm tightly as if grabbing a safety belt. Lucifer did not frown but all his face expressed anticipation.

“What I wanted to say is that he and I are very good friends! Luke and I are friends! Luke is a boy from my class but he lives in a different dorm. He is a bit younger but is just adorable”.

“Oh”, Odette sounded disappointed. “But what about the brothers?”

“About the brothers?” MC”s eyes lit with a scary light. “Why don’t you ask them?”

Before anyone could move, MC leaped to the door and swiftly opened it. Mammon could not hold his balance and fell right on the floor, dragging Levi behind. Satan tripped over Levi and accidentally knocked down Asmo. Lucifer sighed.

“NOW I see why you can’t make your mind”, MC’s friend sounded both excited and amazed. “Well, I’ll leave you for now. But remember - everything is planned! Just let me know which palette you wanna go with”.

And with a chuckle, the screen went black.


End file.
